


It must have been love

by Marinuqui200



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinuqui200/pseuds/Marinuqui200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara no se encuentra en su mejor etapa. Su tía Astra acaba de fallecer a manos de su hermana Alex, detalle que todavía desconoce. James parece afianzar su relación con Lucy, creyendo ella así que apenas tiene alguna oportunidad con él. Y para colmo, Cat Grant ha contratado a una nueva asistenta, Siobhan Smythe, para darle una lección, quedando la relación entre ambas mujer pendiente de un hilo. Kara siente que todo está a punto de perderse, pero...¿Puede cambiar su perspectiva cuando vea que Cat, en vez de alejarse, se acerca a ella más de lo que creía?<br/>Medio canon desde el 1x14. Femmeslash. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

Pudo ver sus ojos castaños al otro lado de la sala. Se escuchaba el ruido de la música acomodándose en el lugar, abarrotado de personas. Algunas brindaban debido al éxito que había parecido tener todo aquella noche. Otras, en cambio, brindaban por estar allí y poder disfrutar de la compañía de la gente que estaba a su lado.  
Pero no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, que irradiaban una especie de orgullo, y a su vez, de cansancio. Y de vacío. Una sensación que hizo que se provocase una especie de nudo en su estómago. Se mordió el labio, intentando controlar su propio instinto, por lo que permaneció en su lugar, sin moverse. A veces manteniendo conversaciones triviales con los demás. A veces estando en alerta. Y otras veces, no dejaba de observarla a ella. En silencio. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
Fue capaz de ver como, de repente, se movía en una dirección. Se incorporó en su sitio, y tras unos segundos, decidió salir tras de ella. Disimuladamente, como ya sabía hacer. Como había aprendido a lo largo de aquellos meses. Sin hacerse notar, dejó el lugar al igual que lo hizo ella, encaminándose por el pasillo que se iba sumergiendo en una ligera oscuridad. De reojo, a través de las ventanas, podía ver como las nubes oscuras se cernían sobre el cielo, ensombrecido por la noche, que se iba haciendo ligar, dejando atrás al día.  
Pero no prestó atención a nada de eso, porque sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo al frente, mientras los tacones resonaban al chocar contra el suelo, escuchándose como el ruido rompía el silencio que se había impuesto. Y seguía caminando, sin querer dejar atrás a la mujer, que proseguía su camino sin detenerse, ni mirar atrás. Quizás si lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese detenido. Pero no fue así, por lo que finalmente, llegaron al enorme despacho.  
Se quedó fuera de este unos momentos, viendo como lo que en ese instante parecía una sombra se detenía en frente de la enorme mesa que ocupaba parte de la sala. Una mano se apoyó sobre el frío cristal, y su cuerpo se dejaba reposar sobre el mueble, quedando de espaldas. Su espalda, que parecía frágil, y algo marcada debido a la desnudez que dejaba mostrar el vestido negro, que remarcaba las caderas de ese cuerpo, que si bien no era de una mujer excesivamente atractiva, tenía un aire seductor que conseguía acaparar toda su atención. Le recorrió el cuerpo en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ni querer interrumpir aquella escena, en la que los dedos de la mujer se deslizaban por la mesa, de una manera sutil, y ella en una posición que parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
A veces se cuestionaba qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Le parecía un misterio, que quería resolver; que al principio no entendía, que ni siquiera le interesaba. Pero después se fue convirtiendo en un enigma interesante, en algo que quería descubrir, y que sin embargo, al ir avanzando, se iba haciendo más enigmática.  
Finalmente, entró en el despacho, quedándose en la entrada. La mujer alzó la cabeza, pero sin girarse, como si esperase que avanzase hacia ella, para encontrarse, para poder hablar. No sabía, sinceramente, de que tenían que hablar, pero tenía la sensación que había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Como si parte de la historia no se hubiese escrito.  
Suspiró profundamente, mientras daba unos pasos hacia esa mujer que se mantenía en su sitio; esa mujer que finalmente giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, mientras entreabría los labios, como si no supiese qué decir. Y eso era extraño, porque creía que nunca podría ver como ella se quedaba estática ante su presencia. Había pasado tantas cosas, que hacía que todo se quedase extraño y confuso.  
Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos, sobre todo cuando la otra se giró por completo para quedarse cara a cara. Carraspeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, cómo justificar su presencia allí. Pero no tenía justificación alguna. Solamente sentía que tenía que estar ahí, a su lado, aunque en cierta manera no supiese si eso era lo correcto o no.  
Si era correcto estar a su lado, pese a las críticas, o en cambio, tenía que hacer lo que en sí le dictaba el corazón.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, quedándose en el lugar, sin moverse, mientras observaba como la mujer se acercaba con pasos lentos, quedándose a escasos centímetros de distancia. Notaba como el movimiento de su pecho al respirar iba cada vez más rápido, sin poder disimular los nervios que en cierta manera sentía.  
― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Logró escuchar de sus labios, mientras sus ojos marrones permanecían fijos en su figura, imponiéndose como ella siempre sabía―. La fiesta es en la planta de abajo...  
―Solamente quería saber si se encontraba usted bien, Miss Grant...―susurró, tragando saliva. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a temblar.  
Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la aludida, y volvió a dar un paso. Otra vez quedando cerca, más cerca que antes. Y eso hizo que se irguiese, y se tensase. No entendía como todo aquello se había transformado en cierta tensión que no sabía como solucionarlo.  
―Yo...―empezó a hablar.  
―Puedes marcharte. No necesito tu compañía, y estoy bien―aclaró, volviendo a darle la espalda.  
Kara respiró profundamente, colocándose mejor sus gafas de pastilla que llevaba siempre. Finalmente, decidió qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó del todo a su jefa, quedándose justamente al lado de su espalda, mientras esta parecía tener la vista clavada en la pared del despacho, girando después el rostro para observar de reojo a la chica de cabello rubio.  
―No me pienso marchar, Cat―se atrevió a hablarle con esa confianza que surgía entre ellas.  
La aludida se giró por completo de nuevo, quedando las dos mirándose a los ojos.  
Y entonces, sucedió.  
Los labios de Cat se chocaron contra los de Kara de una manera un poco agresiva, quedándose la otra por un momento sin saber reaccionar, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando paso a la lengua de la más mayor, que la sujetó de las caderas, juntándola contra ella.  
Y mientras se besaban, alguien podía presenciar la escena desde la oscuridad. Se escondió con el fin de que ellas no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, pero contuvo la respiración, observando como las dos se seguían besando. Podía verse como la mano de Cat Grant se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha rubia, mientras esta se atrevía a dejar su mano reposando en la cintura de su jefa, prosiguiendo con el movimiento de los labios sobre los de la otra, soltando un leve suspiro al sentir como el beso que había empezado como un gesto agresivo se iba convirtiendo en un gesto cariñoso y tierno, que le gustaba, y hacía que se sintiese un poco mejor al estar tan cerca de ella.  
Se acabó separando un poco, lo suficiente para morderse el labio inferior, intentando contener esa sonrisa que amenazaba con amanecer de sus labios. Cat la observaba con cierta curiosidad, y a la vez, medio arrepentida, porque no podía creer que hubiese sucedido de nuevo. Pero cuando Kara se atrevió a volver a besarla, decidió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esa caricia y de esa cercanía que estaba sintiendo. Pasó los brazos por el cuello, frágil, dejando que las manos estuviesen colgadas, como si estuviesen reposando en el aire; y podía notar como las manos se aferraban a su cintura de una manera cariñosa, y en cierta manera, protectora. Y eso le gustaba, aunque no fuese a admitirlo nunca.  
―Lo siento...―logró escuchar de los labios de la joven, que hablaba contra su boca. No le gustaba escuchar esas palabras.  
― ¿Lamentas haberme besado, Kerah?  
― ¿Me va a llamar así después de esto? ―Inquirió con cierto tono de malestar la muchacha, lo que hizo que Cat se maldiciese un poco por dentro.  
― ¿Lo lamentas, Kara?  
―Lo que lamento es poder haberla importunado...  
―Sabes que no es así―dijo con tono más calmado, como con cierta confidencia.  
La aludida asintió, un poco relajada ante las palabras de esa mujer, que lo que hizo fue simplemente inclinarse para volver a besarla, con calma, sin pretender asustarla, aunque con seguridad, a sabiendas de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no se estaba arrepintiendo, ni mucho menos. Quería disfrutar de ese momento que estaba surgiendo. De esa cercanía. De poder dejarse llevar por el sabor de los labios de su asistenta.  
―Cat...  
― ¿Crees que estoy abusando de mi poder? Al ser tu jefa...  
―No―negó Kara, volviendo a besar los labios de la mujer.  
―Kara...No sé si esto es lo adecuado para ti.  
―Me siento bien así.  
― ¿De verdad? ―La otra respondió simplemente asintiendo.  
Ante eso, Cat empezó a descender los labios por la barbilla de la otra, que se mantenía apoyada en el cuerpo de la mujer, dejándose hacer, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de los labios gruesos deslizándose por su cuello; estremeciéndose, dejó escapar un suspiro, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando con ese contacto. Su jefa sonrió por lo bajo al escucharla, dejando más besos, que hacían que Kara soltase una leve risita, debido al nerviosismo.  
―No me lo puedo creer...  
Ante esas palabras, ambas se sobresaltaron, mirando a la persona que acababa de hablar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era, no pudieron evitar abrir la boca debido a la impresión, y a la sorpresa. Y cierta incertidumbre se formó entre ellas dos, que intercambiaron una mirada.  
Eso solo sería el principio de todo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras rememoraba todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día. Lo primero que le venía a la mente era la imagen de la mujer que había sido durante mucho tiempo parte de su familia. Era consciente de que no había sido en esos últimos tiempos una especie de aliada con la que contar, aunque era cierto que la había ayudado más de una vez, porque ante todo, se querían.  
Era extraño, por la echaba de menos. No solamente por quien era en sí, ni lo que había hecho en su vida. Sino también porque, en el fondo, era la viva imagen de su madre. Eran gemelas. Eran idénticas. Las dos se habían enfrentado, y aunque era iguales físicamente, eran totalmente diferentes en su forma de ser y de pensar. Pero era lo que le quedaba vivo de su madre, y lo había perdido para siempre. Había perdido a la poca familia que le quedaba, por mucho que Superman fuese su primo.  
Lo segundo que pasaba por su mente es que había dejado escapar a alguien peligroso, que podía destruir su vida por completo. Había escuchado las palabras de James, y después de haber derrotado a ese Guardia que quería castigar a todos los prisioneros de la prisión de la que habían escapado, de su mundo, sabía que era lo correcto, aunque no le gustase.   
Ella no era la persona más adecuada para hablar del odio, porque no odiaba a demasiadas personas. Y a las que odiaba, era de manera reciente. Un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía como controlar, y como hacer desaparecer, aunque fuese humando. Quería no odiar a Non, el marido de su tía Astra, o a Max Lord, que eran personas que podían llegar a provocar cierta en ira.  
Y en ese instante, no sentía algo adecuado hacia Hank, pese a que fuese su jefe y también, una especie de amigo. La relación entre ambos, en un principio, no había sido buena, mejorando con el paso del tiempo trabajando juntos. Y aunque le admiraba, y en parte entendía que mató a Astra porque sino iba a morir él, no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él. Había matado a alguien que quería, pese a todo lo malo que hubiese sucedido entre ellas.   
Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos doloroso. Sabía que Astra no había escogido el bando adecuado, el correcto, el bueno; pero también era consciente de que su tía había escogido el bando que ella creía que era el bueno. Hacía lo que creía adecuado para ella y su gente, y eso le hacía darse cuenta que, después de todo, esa mujer era buena, y no se merecía morir.  
También en su mente pasaba lo que le había dicho James antes de irse. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad que tenía con Adam, el hijo de su jefa, Cat, porque sabía que no iba a tener tiempo para mantener una relación normal. Y porque en el fondo, en su mente seguía pasando la imagen del periodista, esa persona que había conseguido provocar sentimientos en ella, más profundos que los que le había causado Adam, aunque el chico también le había gustado mucho.  
Pero el hombre quería formalizar bien su relación con Lucy Lane, y para eso, tenía que contarle que ella era Supergirl. Quería contarle la verdad, y le había pedido permiso para ello. Y no sabía qué responder. Si decía que no, provocaría ciertas dudas en esa relación, y protegería así su secreto. Pero si él lo contaba, esa relación se reforzaría. Y no quería ser egoísta, pero dentro de ella quería pensar que lo que ellos dos tenían no iba a ir más allá.   
Suspiró, mordiéndose el brazo, mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos. Parecía que con la única con la que podía contar era con su hermana, Alex, porque tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento laboral. Cat Grant la odiaba por el hecho de que había roto la especie de relación con su hijo, y encima había faltado al trabao. Y ahora tenía a una nueva asistente que parecía ser mejor que ella, y encima era ambiciosa, lo que hacía que la rubia no supiese como comportarse. Tenía claro que faltaba cualquier excusa, para que su jefa la echase, y no quería que eso sucediese.   
Y aunque su relación con Winn estaba algo mejor, sabía que aún seguía resentida por la confesión del chico sobre sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba a sí misma si no sería más sencillo rendirse y comenzar una relación con él. Eran mejores amigos, se entendían, y él la encontraba fascinante desde mucho antes de descubrir que tenía poderes, y de que era Supergirl. Él la quería, y a ella le gustaba que la quisiese, porque ella también le quería. Solamente que no de la misma manera, y eso le devolvía a la realidad.   
No podía estar con alguien al que no amaba.  
― ¿Kerah?  
Se sobresaltó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla para incorporarse, en cierta manera, asustada. Era tarde, y no se esperaba que nadie estuviese allí, y por eso había ido. Para estar tranquila, relajada, pudiendo pensar en sus cosas; además, así no se tendría que mover mucho para acercarse a su mesa y ponerse a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana. No pensaba dejar que la otra nueva asistente, cuyo nombre era demasiado complicado para ella como para acordarse, le quitase su trabajo. Al menos, no sin intentar ella hacer algo al respecto.  
―Miss Grant―habló, algo nerviosa, colocándose un poco las gafas―. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
―Es mi empresa, ¿recuerdas?  
Asintió, con una leve sonrisa, aunque era algo forzada debido a la tensión que existía entre ellas dos. Lamentaba la situación en la que las dos se encontraban, y que la mujer estuviese tan distante con ella. Extrañaba los momentos en los que las dos se apoyaban y se ayudaban, en temas personales y de trabajo. Ese equipo que habían formado, esa confianza que había surgido, había terminado. Y lo echaba de menos. Extrañaba poder ser de verdad como era con su jefa, sin tener que esconderse del todo.  
― ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Si intentas ganar puntos sobre Siobhan, te puedo asegurar que no va a funcionar.  
Kara frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su jefa. No entendía como era capaz de pronunciar perfectamente el nombre de esa chica, cuando ni siquiera ella, que era atenta para ese tipo de temas como recordar nombres, era capaz de memorizarlo. Sabía que, en parte, su jefa le quería dar una especie de lección, o que estaba decepcionada con ella, pero no entendía porque se tomaba esas molestias por causarle ese daño. Ni tampoco sabía porque le afectaba tanto. Sabía que su trabajo, para ella, era importante, y que estaba peligrando, pero no se imaginaba que le pudiese doler tanto la idea de que Cat Grant tuviese más en cuenta a otra persona que a ella.  
―No es eso―se limitó a responder, sin dar mucho más detalle.  
― ¿Entonces?  
―Solo quería pensar―dio más información, pero no tanta como para que la otra interpretase que le estaba intentando causar pena.  
― ¿Pensar? ―El tono irónico no pasó desapercibido a la joven, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quería mantener la calma―. No deberías pensar tanto y deberías descansar para poder hacer bien tu trabajo, cosa que no llevas haciendo últimamente.  
― ¿Podría por favor...? ―Empezó Kara, intentando controlar su malestar, aunque finalmente se volvió a callar, soltando un suspiro―. No importa, lo lamento Miss Grant, enseguida me voy.  
La muchacha rápidamente pasó por al lado de su jefa, procurando no tocarla siquiera, en parte ruborizada y asustada por la seriedad que esta mostraba al estar a la misma altura, mirándose de reojo las dos. Tragó saliva, colocándose mejor las gafas, y siguió su camino, sin percatarse de que Cat Grant la observaba a sus espaldas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
**********************************************************************  
―No tienes de qué preocuparte...  
―No has visto como me ha mirado―replicó Kara mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa.  
Sirvió un poco de café con leche mientras que su hermana, Alex, se sentaba en el taburete, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Parecía divertida ante las inquietudes de Kara, que se sentó, cogiendo una manzana de la cesta que habían colocado en el centro de la encimera, y le dio un mordisco, mientras que la otra apartaba la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
―Es normal que esté molesta...Dejaste a su hijo.  
―No habíamos empezado ninguna relación, ni había compromiso de nada―dijo con el ceño fruncido―, o eso al menos pensaba―añadió, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. ¿Crees que hice mal?  
―No Kara―sacudió la cabeza―. Te gustaba, de acuerdo, pero si no te ves preparada para comenzar una relación personal con nadie, no te tienes que forzar a nada―argumentó Alex, aunque no parecía convencer a la otra―. De verdad. Nadie te puede obligar a salir con alguien, ni siquiera tu jefa.  
―Lo que parecía era que estaba dolida...Decía que no había aprendido nada de lo que me había enseñado.  
―Bueno, pero ambas situaciones son diferentes. Tiene razón en que tienes que tener tu vida personal, pero es difícil compaginarlo, y más siendo Supergirl―dijo con una sonrisa, agarrando la mano de su hermana con la suya en un gesto tierno y fraternal―. Kara, no querías nada con él serio, lo entiendo. Y Cat Grant lo acabará entendiendo, y dejará de mezclar la relación personal con la profesional, y te volverá a tener en cuenta.  
―Lo dudo mucho...Esa chica es muy buena en lo que hace―susurró, soltando un largo suspiro―. Aprende rápido, y tiene un carácter similar al de Cat...Creo que se van a entender bien, y dentro de poco me voy a quedar sin empleo y sin vida normal.  
―Siempre puedes buscar otro empleo.  
―Sí, supongo―murmuró no muy convencida.  
No sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana que para ella, su empleo era mucho más que eso, sin involucrar a su jefa en todo aquello. Era confuso incluso para ella. Imaginaba que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese alentarle, que pudiese ser alguien a quien admirar, que fuese su ejemplo a seguir. Su hermana era una persona estupenda, pero era una amiga, no esa especie de figura que fuese su mentora.   
―No estés así...Todo va a mejorar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Alex se levantó de su asiento, y rodeó por el cuello con los brazos a la rubia, sonriendo esta ante ese contacto. Al menos la relajaba tenerla a su lado, poder dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que la morena le transmitía. La adoraba por eso. Era la única que la conseguía entender con tan solo un contacto. Era una habilidad especial que tenían las dos de entenderse, como si se tratasen de dos hermanas de verdad.  
―Gracias...  
―No tienes porqué darlas―murmuró la mujer en el oído de su hermana, dejando un leve beso en su mejilla.  
―Te quiero.  
―Y yo a ti...―susurró con voz dulce Alex, sonriendo Kara ante ello.  
―En serio, me vienen bien estos momentos...Cuando más añoro a mi familia, más me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy a tenerte como hermana.  
Alex pareció quedarse callada ante las palabras de Kara, que esperó un momento, queriendo entender el silencio que había surgido entre ellas. Le preocupaba a veces forzar la relación, porque era consciente de todo lo que había tenido que pasar la mujer para encontrarse bien en general, pese a la complicada relación con su madre y la falta de su padre. Kara sabía que, en verdad, solo se tenían la una a la otra, y eso hacía que a veces tuviese miedo de perder a la persona que más quería en su vida; la que más le importaba.  
― ¿Alex?  
―Kara, yo...―pareció titubear, mordiéndose el labio inferior―; tengo que contarte algo―dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro―. Te he mentido...  
― ¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro―. Tú nunca me mentirías, Alex...Te conozco.  
―Lo sé, pero esta vez créeme que...  
― ¡Ah! ―Exclamó Kara, interrumpiendo a la joven, que la miraba un poco angustiada―. ¡Miss Grant me va a matar! ―Gritó alterada la rubia, mirando la hora que era―. Me tengo que ir, Alex―dijo, dejando un beso rápido en la mejilla de su hermana.  
―Pero, Kara...  
―Nos vemos luego.  
La aludida tomó todas sus pertenencias necesarias y salió del apartamento apresurada, pensando en que se le caería el pelo al llegar tarde. Mientras tanto, la morena se quedaba allí, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio, y pensando en como la mentira con respecto a la muerte de Astra y de quien había sido su verdadero asesino estaba yendo demasiado lejos. La culpa, y el hecho de ver como su jefe se llevaba toda la culpa por sus acciones, hacían que quisiese hablar con Kara sobre ello, aunque tenía miedo de que todo aquello conllevase a la ruptura de una unión sólida.  
Y el temor de que, si eso sucediese, no se pudiese arreglar nunca.  
*********************************************************************  
Kara llegó al despacho rápidamente, dejando todas sus casas sobre la mesa, ordenándolas adecuadamente. Winn la observaba con los labios fruncidos desde su lugar, mientras que la nueva asistente, Siobhan, estaba tecleando rápidamente, desviando un instante la vista hacia la otra, mirándola con superioridad, para volver después a lo que estaba haciendo. La rubia rodó los ojos, sentándose en su silla.  
Pudo ver como Cat Grant estaba ya en su mesa, leyendo en el ordenador, con su taza de café, exprimido a mano por su asistente número uno. Suspiró, frustrada, y en cierta manera, herida. No podía creer que su jefa la hubiese sustituido tan rápido, cuando creía que entre ellas dos había surgido un vínculo especial. Algo que en cierta manera las uniese. Y sin embargo, estaba tranquilamente revisando sus documentos, mientras que Siobhan parecía satisfecha con su labor. La joven se cuestionaba si conseguía quitarle también las amistades que tenía ahí.  
Apartó la vista para observar como James estaba junto a Lucy, hablando seguramente sobre su relación. Sintió una punzada de envidia, más que de celos. Le gustaría poder encontrar a alguien que quisiese lo mismo que James quería con Lucy. Le gustaba también el hombre, por ser tan bueno y tener un trabajo tan espectacular. Sin embargo, esos últimos días no sentía tantos celos, ni se sentía tan desplazada. Se empezaba a preguntar si era porque se resignaba, o porque los sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los que ella creía.  
― ¡Asistente número dos!  
Se sobresaltó ante la llamada de su jefa, sorprendiendo también a su compañera. Miró hacia adentro con duda, asomándose desde la silla. Cat se mantenía oculta tras la pantalla de su ordenador, pero enseguida dejó mostrar su mirada ante la ausencia de la rubia, que parecía estar pensando en que se habría equivocado.  
― ¡Kerah! ¡No me hagas llamarte de nuevo! ¡Y cierra la puerta antes de entrar!  
La aludida asintió, y se levantó, pasando las manos por su falda, colocándola, y tras esto, entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La morena parecía curiosa, igual que también lo estaba Winn, ante la privacidad que mostraba la jefa con Kara, pero parecía querer tratar un tema de manera privada, así que se limitaron a dedicarse una mirada rápida, y tras realizar ella un gesto desagradable, siguieron centrados en su trabajo.   
― ¿Qué es lo que desea, Miss Grant? ―Cuestionó, mirando a su jefa, intentando mantener la calma.  
― ¿Qué es lo que te había dicho? ―Preguntó la mujer, directa, dejando completamente confusa a Kara―. Te dije que quería que fuese profesional...  
― ¿Nuestra relación? ―Seguía sin entenderlo bien―. Y así es...Soy su asistente, la número dos―le recordó, apretando los labios con gesto de desagrado.  
―Sí, pero quiero que todo sea así...No quiero que andes mirando a James Olsen como una colegiala enamorada herida porque ese hombre no le hace caso.  
―No sé de qué me habla, Miss Grant.  
―Kerah, no sé qué es lo que te traes con ese hombre, pero quiero que te centres en el trabajo.  
―Está bien―su jefa parecía conforme, por lo que le hizo un gesto indicándole que se podía marchar. Se quedó observándola por un momento―; pero para su información, no sucede nada con James. Solamente somos amigos. No somos pareja, ni somos amigos con beneficios. Como le dije a su asistente número uno, solamente existe el beneficio de la amistad―Cat alzó la mirada, sin responderle, y con una expresión en su rostro que Kara no sabía cómo interpretar―. Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, Miss Grant. No hay nada, ni nunca lo va a haber. Y voy a estar centrada completamente en mi trabajo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, he de volver con la tarea que usted me había mandado.  
Tras soltar ese mini discurso, se giró, y salió del despacho de la mujer, soltando un enorme suspiro. Mientras tanto, Cat Grant se quitó las gafas que llevaba y mordió una de las pastillas, mientras miraba como su empleada salía, y sin perder tampoco de vista el ligero movimiento de las caderas de Kara al andar. Después de eso, se volvió a colocar las gafas, y se centró en sus cosas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de disimular.  
Kara desvió la vista ligeramente hacia dentro del despacho, donde se encontraba Miss Grant hablando con Lucy Lane y con James Olsen. Los dos mostraban en su rostro cierta preocupación, y la más mayor caminaba de un lado a otro, sin pronunciar palabra. Siobhan también parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho, y la miraba a la rubia de vez en cuando, preguntando con la mirada qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ella no lo sabía, y tampoco pensaba decirle nada. Durante esa última semana, Cat Grant se había mostrado misteriosa. Era consciente de ello, porque Siobhan estaba más atenta, pero no conseguía llamar la atención de su jefa.  
Pudo ver como la mujer se colocaba sus gafas de sol negras y salía del despacho, pidiéndole a la asistente número uno su abrigo, la que rápidamente se lo dio, mientras que sus otros dos compañeros volvían a su trabajo. La rubia miró de soslayo a su jefa, que le dedicó una mirada, que no sabía interpretar gracias a las gafas, y después de eso, se marchó, dejando a todos los demás solos.  
― ¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre? ―Preguntó su compañera, fijando la vista en Kara―. Miss Grant parece...Rara, más de lo normal.  
―No lo sé. Lo raro es que tú no lo sepas―dejó caer, provocando que la otra frunciese los labios, en desacuerdo.  
―Bueno, supongo que necesita algo de tiempo para confiar en mí...Pero créeme, no tardará en hacerlo.  
La rubia suspiró, frustrada, y se levantó. Siobhan volvió a sus asuntos, y aprovechó para dirigirse al despacho de James. Este en cuanto la vio entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, y le devolvió el gesto. El hombre parecía en cierta manera, molesto. Como si toda la situación le sobrepasase, lo que a Kara le apenaba.  
― ¿Estás bien?  
―Más o menos―respondió él, pasando la mano por su cabeza, pensativo―. ¿Ocurre algo?  
― ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ―Quiso saber, acercándose―. Ni siquiera Siobhan sabe nada de eso.  
―Creo que por mucho que Miss Grant la ponga por delante de ti, no llega a confiar en ella como lo hace contigo―murmuró, en un intento de animar a su amiga.  
―Tampoco ha confiado en mí ahora―le señaló, sonriendo apenada.  
―Está dolida, eso es todo―negó con la cabeza―. No le gustó que rechazases a su hijo...  
―Ya, pero, ¿tanto daño le he causado cuando apenas nos conocíamos? Igual no importa...  
―Es un tema delicado de lo que hemos hablado. Es una especie de hacker o algo así.  
―Ya vivimos una situación parecida...  
―Lo sé, pero esta vez es distinto...Es difícil de explicar, Kara.  
La aludida asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se giraba, mirando a su alrededor. Winn estaba sentado, observándoles, y haciéndole un gesto, como preguntando de qué iba la cosa. Sacudió la cabeza, y con la mano, le hizo entender que luego le contaría. El chico pareció darse por satisfecho, porque no insistió, y siguió con su trabajo. Mientras tanto, la morena estaba sentada, limándose las uñas, lo que hizo que Kara rodase los ojos, molesta.  
―Kara―la llamó James, mientras ella seguía observando a su contrincante.  
― ¿Hm? ―Emitió una especie de murmullo, centrada.  
― ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día?  
Kara se quedó callada ante esa pregunta, tragando saliva en seco. No sabía bien qué responderle, menos cuando la relación del chico podía depender de su posible elección. Podría darle su bendición y que hablase con Lucy sobre que ella era Supergirl, pero eso supondría que más gente supiese sobre su verdadera identidad, y bastante estaba arriesgando al saber que Max Lord lo sabía. Y aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que no hubiese dicho nada todavía, se encontraba un poco asustada sobre ese asunto.  
―No sé qué decirte, James―se sinceró, girándose, para encontrarse con los ojos del hombre―. Me estás pidiendo algo que...  
―Lo sé, y no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario―aseguró él rápidamente, levantándose de su silla―. No quiero que mi relación con Lucy se rompa porque no he sido del todo sincero con ella.  
―Lo entiendo, pero...Me pides poder contarle a alguien más quien soy, y creo que eso es una elección mía. Es mi vida la que corre peligro, James. ¿Y si ella no se lo toma bien? ¿Y sí se lo cuenta a su padre? O a Cat, o lo desvelan...Bastante riesgo he corrido dejando libre a Max Lord.  
―Lo siento...Solamente no quiero que mi relación se estropee. Lo hemos intentado varias veces, y aunque parece que siempre hay algo que se interpone entre nosotros, salimos hacia adelante―Kara se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras―. Para mí, Lucy lo es todo...Ahora mismo, es como mi pilar, lo que me sostiene para no caerme...Quiero estar con ella de verdad, Kara. Y creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Lucy no es una mala persona, e independientemente de lo que piense sobre Supergirl, nunca haría nada que te pusiese en peligro.  
Tras esas palabras, el hombre se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sostuvo el manillar, mientras que Kara permanecía en la misma posición, centrando la vista en cualquier punto de la habitación, relamiéndose los labios. Después, él se fue, dejando a la rubia en un silencio que se le iba haciendo a ella cada vez más pesado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aunque pasasen unos cuantos días, seguían surgiendo algunas discusiones, que eran protagonizadas por Cat Grant, James Olsen y Lucy Lane, que parecían debatir de manera intensa lo que estaba sucediendo. Kara los seguía observando en silencio, sin querer prestar mucha atención. Había decidido que lo mejor, para no verse tan involucrada con su jefa, era mantener las distancias, como ella le había pedido.  
Había aprovechado para ahorrarse tener contacto alguno con la DEO, y también alejarse un poco de James. Se sentía presionada por él para darle permiso para que hablase con Lucy, y ella seguía teniendo dudas; dudas, y no sabía si también había algo de celos. No estaba segura de eso, puesto que si tenía claro sus sentimientos por el hombre, estos empezaban a disiparse, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.  
Además, tenía que lidiar con su nueva compañera, a la que detestaba cada día un poco más, y la distancia que notaba de su hermana con respecto a ella. Parecía estar lidiando con algo que la reconcomía por dentro, y no podía ayudarla si no se dejaba. Tampoco tenía pensado obligarla a nada, porque conocía suficiente a Alex como para saber que necesitaba su espacio y su tiempo. Solamente sentía que todo estaba mejor con Winn, pese a los últimos acontecimientos que habían surgido alrededor de su amistad. Le relajaba ver que el chico parecía estar mejor, y esperaba que con el tiempo, se olvidase de ella.  
Se colocó bien las gafas con la mano libre, rápidamente, y volvió a sujetar el café caliente que había pedido para Miss Grant, aunque siempre se lo rechazase. Llevaba también su bolso, y su jersey amarillo relucía en todo el ascensor. Se miró en el reflejo del cristal, y sintió una especie de duda y de incertidumbre, además de cierta tristeza. Aunque lo intentase aparentar, no se estaba sintiendo del todo a gusto. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, para evitar pensar sobre ello, y esperó a que se abriese la puerta.  
Al entrar hacia la zona de las mesas, Siobhan estaba esperando con un paquete, sonriendo, aunque ese gesto se borró en cuanto vio que era Kara la que acababa de aparecer, mostrando un puchero, desilusionada, y se giró, para prestar atención al cuerpo de James Olsen, que estaba fotocopiando unos papeles. La rubia rodó los ojos ante el gesto de la otra y siguió caminando, encontrándose en mitad de camino a Winn, que miraba a la morena con molestia.  
― ¿Estás bien, Winn?  
―Sí, sí―respondió rápidamente el joven, apartando la vista de la otra mujer para centrarla en su amiga―. Es esa chica, Sae...  
―Siobhan―le corrigió ella, mirándole él sorprendido―. Miss Grant se sabe su nombre perfectamente.  
―Ajá...―dijo, sin entender bien que tenía que ver que su jefa supiese el nombre para que ella también lo supiese, pero no le dio más vueltas―. Bueno, ella...Es una antipática―bramó, soltando un sonoro suspiro―. No la soporto. Nos mira a todos con superioridad, como si creyese que es mejor que nadie. Seguro que no sabe manejar el ordenador como lo hago yo.  
―Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres el informático, dudo mucho que lo haga mejor que tú―señaló, sonriendo, divertida por la mirada que le dedicó el chico.  
―Lo que quiero decir es que se cree perfecta... ¿O no piensas tú lo mismo?  
―Sí, por supuesto que lo pienso. Si pudiese, la mandaba fuera de la tierra―se quedó pensativa por un momento y esbozó una enorme sonrisa falsa―. Sí, estoy segura de que lo haría.  
―No entiendo como Cat la prefiere a ella antes que a ti...  
Kara se quedó callada ante las palabras de su amigo, que pareció darse cuenta de su error, aunque no se corrigió. Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa, para intentar quitarle yerro al asunto. Sin embargo, no le gustaba escuchar en voz alta lo que ella misma pensaba, porque se le hacía que era más real, aunque quedase estúpido pensarlo tan siquiera. No quería admitir que le dolía en cierta manera que su jefa prefiriese a otra antes que a ella. Le resultaba que era un tema de profesionalidad, pero le dolía más de lo que esperaba o suponía. Quería pensar en lo que le había dicho Alex en su momento, y que era solo un trabajo. Que podría encontrar cualquier otro, pero la idea se le hacía estúpida, y no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese al lado de Cat Grant, aunque no terminase de entender muy bien el porqué.  
―No la prefiere a ella―interrumpió James―. No habéis visto como la trata en privado.  
― ¿Cómo a todos? ―Inquirió Winn, mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada.  
―No, es diferente...Casi parece desprecio. La tiene solamente para darle una lección a Kara, y cuando crea que se la ha dado, lo dejará estar. Solo necesitas esperar un tiempo.  
―El problema es si voy a poder esperar―murmuró la aludida, mientras James se encogía de hombros, soltando un suspiro.  
―Seguro que sí...Si te merece la pena.  
¿Le merecía la pena? Kara no sabía exactamente la respuesta. No creía merecer ese trato que Cat Grant le estaba dando, aunque sí que de verdad lo haría por ella. Aunque no entendiese bien la razón, aguantaría lo que fuese para poder seguir viendo a la mujer todos los días, aunque esta no se percatase de su presencia.  
Puso su atención de repente, escuchando la voz de su jefa en el ascensor. Rápidamente, se acercó hacia el ascensor, y Siobhan al ver lo que ella hacía, hizo lo mismo, colocándose a su lado con el paquete que había recibido. En ese momento justo que ella llegó, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una Cat Grant junto con otro trabajador, que salió, dispuesto a dejarle a ella pasar tranquila. La mujer le dedicó una leve mirada de reproche, aunque no hizo ningún comentario, y empezó a caminar, sujetando su bolso en una mano.  
Pasó por delante de sus dos asistentes sin prestarle atención, y ambas se giraron. Siobhan se tapó la boca para ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa, a su vez que Kara se la quedaba mirando un poco embobada. Sin lugar a dudas, Cat Grant era la viva imagen de la sexualidad y de la elegancia, además del divismo. Y tenía que admitir que ese día se veía mucho más atractiva de lo que la había visto nunca. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse, porque sino, no sabría siquiera en lo que acabaría pensando, y no sabía si estaba preparada para eso.  
― ¡Olsen!  
La voz de Cat resonó, y el hombre rápidamente fue detrás de su jefa, saliendo de su ensoñación. Siobhan miró a Kara en todo momento, como observaba embobada a su jefa, y después como se ponía alerta ante la llamada de James, apartando así la vista. La morena alzó una ceja con picardía en su rostro, inclinándose por detrás hacia Kara.  
― ¿Embobada, Kara? Ten cuidado, no se te vaya demasiado la vista...  
la aludida frunció el ceño, sin entender, pensando en que sería por James el comentario, y arrugó la nariz junto a la presión que hacía en los labios, de manera que el gesto le quedaba bastante tierno. Giró un poco el rostro, sosteniendo bien el café que había traído.  
―Te he dicho que no me gusta James.  
―No he dicho en ningún momento que fuese James.  
Tras esas contundentes palabras, que dejaron a Kara perpleja, la mujer fue detrás de Miss Grant, que no la hizo ningún caso. La muchacha suspiró, soltando además un bufido después, y se sentó. La rubia la miró con curiosidad, y después se sentó en la silla, sin saber si llevar o no el café que siempre pedía, pero que últimamente, su jefa parecía no querer.  
― ¿Kerah?  
Se sobresaltó, asomándose para ver como Miss Grant le hacía con la mano un gesto de que se acercase hacia donde ella. A su vez, James y Lucy entraban en el lugar, con los rostros serios, lo que hizo que Kara también estuviese un poco seria. Se levantó, cogiendo el café, y colocándose como siempre la falda. Esperó a ver si escuchaba el nombre de la otra asistente, cosa que no fue así. Siobhan también parecía esperar, pero al no escuchar nada, se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, aunque el hecho de que se formase una mueca en su rostro provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.  
― ¿Miss Grant? ―Inquirió ella.  
―Cierra la puerta, y acercaros los tres―pidió la mujer―; y tráeme el café.  
―Aquí lo tiene, Miss Grant.  
Dejó el café en la mesa, permaneciendo de pie. La mujer con la mirada le indicó que se sentase, mientras que James y Lucy seguían en el mismo lugar, de pie, mirando a Kara. Lucy parecía en cierto modo, molesta, y James apenas miraba a su novia. Miss Grant intercambió una mirada rápida con su asistente, como si le estuviese preguntando si ella tenía algo que ver con eso. Y ante la negativa disimulada de ella, asintió conforme, volviendo la vista a sus otros dos empleados.  
―James y Lucy ya lo saben, y he decidido en esta ocasión confiar en ti porque, a pesar de que estas últimas semanas me has demostrado cierta incapacidad...―Kara bajó la vista debido a esas palabras, tragando saliva―, siempre me has demostrado lealtad, y en cierta manera, preocupación por mí y por esta empresa. Y eso, Kerah, lo tengo muy en cuenta.  
La muchacha asintió en silencio, sintiéndose algo molesta. Quería que pronunciase su nombre adecuadamente, como era de verdad; en su interior, no sabía si su jefa sabía cómo se llamaba, porque en otras ocasiones sí le había llamado correctamente, pero en otros momentos, como aquel, la llamaba “Kerah”, y ya era algo personal. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable en frente de Cat, y quería dejar, en parte, de sentirse así.  
―Gracias, Miss Grant― se limitó a responder, apartando la vista de nuevo, para fijarla en los demás―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
―Hay un hacker en la empresa, y he contactado recientemente con Maxwell Lord, pero parece ser que él no sabe quien es la persona, ni tiene método alguno, por temas que me ha estado explicando. No sabemos quién es, ni porqué lo hace. Lo único es que sé es que he recibido un mensaje, pidiéndome que en unos minutos encienda el ordenador y conecte el internet.  
― ¿Y por qué me necesita? ¿No sería mejor que ayudase Winn, que es el experto en ordenadores?  
―Primero, ¿me has estado escuchando lo primero que dije? Eres una persona de confianza, y a veces has demostrado un cierto ingenio en algunos temas―la aludida asintió, volviendo a fijar la vista en su jefa. Sintió como surgía la timidez en ella, y a su vez, una especie de sensación se apoderaba de ella. Creía que podría estar todo el rato observando a Cat, atenta a sus movimientos y a sus gestos―. Segundo, si Max Lord no ha sido capaz de dar una respuesta, ¿por qué crees que tu atractivo amigo podría hacerlo? ―Arrugó la nariz al escuchar lo de atractivo sobre Winn, algo molesta, pero no dijo nada―. ¡Ah! Ya es la hora. James, enciende el ordenador, vamos, chop chop.  
El aludido rápidamente hizo lo que le mandaron, conectando el ordenador a la pantalla grande, junto al internet. Todos se quedaron esperando, mientras Kara lanzaba una mirada rápida a su jefa, antes de centrarse en lo que debía. En ese instante, una imagen se visualizó poco a poco, dejando ver así a una preciosa mujer rubia. Su rostro se tornaba serio, y era atractiva, tanto que podría llamar la atención de cualquier chica, y de cualquier chico también. Lucy se inclinó, dedicándole una mirada rápida a Kara, la que se percató de ese gesto, y antes de poder hacerle una seña, alguien habló.  
―Vaya vaya...Ha traído amigos, Miss Grant.  
― ¿Quién es usted?  
―Quién soy no importa...Lo que importa es lo que quiero―los ojos de la mujer se clavaron un momento en Kara, lo que provocó un escalofrío en la joven.  
― ¿Por qué deberíamos darle lo que quiere? ―Preguntó cínicamente la dueña de CatCo, sin apartar la vista de esa figura.  
―Porque sé todo acerca de todos vosotros...  
―Es difícil no saber algo de mí, o de James Olsen, o incluso de Lucy Lane. Somos gentes conocida.  
―Cat Grant, dueña de CatCo, madre de un hijo pequeño llamado Carter...Y de otro hijo, llamado Adam Foster―la aludida se puso tensa―, y...Bueno, también conozco otro pequeño secreto sobre usted, que imagino que puede saber a cuál me refiero―todos miraron a su jefa con curiosidad, mientras esta permanecía en silencio―. James Olsen, fotógrafo amigo de Supergirl, saliendo con la abogada, que además participó en el ejército, Lucy Lane. Ambos ahora mismo no saben a dónde van su relación, porque ella ha descubierto la cercanía que su novio tiene con Supergirl, y en el fondo, ella no está preparada para saber la verdad, aunque la necesita―los dos se miraron por primera vez, sin saber bien qué decir, y volvieron de nuevo a fijarse en la chica de la pantalla―. Y luego, está la asistente de Cat Grant, Kara Danvers, hija huérfana y adoptada por una familia.  
―Algunas cosas se puede haber informado y otras, aventurado―susurró Kara, asintiendo Cat a favor de ella.  
―Vaya, ya habló la chica lesbiana, a la que le falta estar enamorada de su jefa para terminar el tópico de asistente buena―la miró más fijamente, como si necesitase analizarla.  
Todos se quedaron callados de repente, con la boca abierta, mientras que Kara puso una mueca de nerviosismo, sin saber bien qué responder. Ella no era lesbiana, o al menos eso era lo que creía, y menos estaba enamorada de su jefa. No podía sentir nada por ella, teniendo en cuenta que la relación era algo dificultosa. Cat Grant se giró para mirarla, con una expresión que la rubia no sabría interpretar, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, queriendo dar a entender que eso no era cierto. No quería que la otra se llevase una impresión equivocada de la situación.  
―Sé muchas más cosas de las que creo que ninguno querría hablar...De sentimientos ocultos, de cierto resentimiento, sentimientos que son prohibidos, y que algunos lo consideran así...  
― ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?  
―A Supergirl―hizo una pausa, sonriendo con cierta maldad―, aunque...Ya tengo lo que quería.  
Dedicó una mirada rápida que pareció invisible para todos, menos para Kara, porque los ojos la buscaron a ella, antes de desaparecer, quedándose la pantalla a oscuras. El resto soltaron un suspiro, agobiados, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro.  
―Kara, ¿eres lesbiana?  
Se encontraban Winn, James y ella en el apartamento de la última. El castaño estaba con el ordenador, intentando buscar información sobre la mujer a la que habían visto. James observaba a Kara con interés, como si no quisiese creer lo que había escuchado, y la aludida se sentía realmente incómoda. Ya había pasado por bastante cuando Lucy le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto, y su jefa no paraba de observarla cada vez que salía del despacho, como si estuviese también buscando creer o que eso era mentira, o que era la razón por la que había rechazado a Adam.  
―Yo durante un tiempo pensé que lo era cuando rechazaba salir conmigo...Recuerdo que cuando me iba a contar que era Supergirl, creí que estaba saliendo del armario conmigo―dijo Winn riéndose, pero a James parecía no hacerle tanta gracia.  
―Es una pregunta seria...Esa mujer dijo que Kara era lesbiana.  
―No lo soy―respondió al final la protagonista de la conversación.  
― ¿Segura? ―Insistió James.  
―Sí―dijo, aunque en su mente surgía una duda que parecía resurgir, aunque ella hubiese procurado ocultarla―. Y en caso de que lo fuese, ¿habría algún problema?  
James negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada. Winn les miró a ambos, mientras que Kara suspiraba, rodando los ojos. Notaba algo en su amigo, como si le doliese la posibilidad de que le gustase alguien, y más una mujer. No lo entendía, porque él estaba con Lucy, pero tampoco se quería meter en una conversación que se pudiese complicar más de lo normal, por lo que no dijo nada, al igual que él tampoco pronunció palabra alguna.  
― ¿Y Lucy? ―Inquirió Winn, haciendo que el otro le mirase―. ¿Todo bien con ella? La he notado rara contigo hoy.  
―Sí...Bueno, cree que me gusta otra persona.  
Kara le observó de reojo, para después centrarse en la pantalla. Podía sentir casi como la vista de James se clavaba en ella, como si la estuviese analizando atentamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Pero ella no tenía nada qué decir. Ella no tenía qué opinar nada, porque ya no tenía nada con lo qué opinar. Sus sentimientos, confusos, empezaban a decantarse en un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.  
Estaba empezando a sospechar que, posiblemente, a James le gustaba ella. Podría sonar arrogante, pero desde que había experimentado lo de Winn, también se había percatado del comportamiento del fotógrafo con ella. Y no quería inmiscuirse en una relación, y menos enfrentarse a eso, porque tendría que escoger entre estar a su lado, y romperle el corazón. Y últimamente, si se veía en esa posición, se imaginaba que escogería la segunda opción.  
―Vaya... ¿Y es verdad eso?  
―Sí, hay alguien más pero...Quiero a Lucy, y es complicado.  
El castaño miró a su amiga, brindándole la oportunidad de que ellos dos tuviesen una conversación sincera, pero ella se limitó a hacerse la sueca. Se encogió de hombros ante el comportamiento de ella, y siguió con el ordenador, mientras que la rubia se cruzaba de brazos. James se acercó y se colocó a su lado.  
―Kara... ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?  
―Sí, claro―dijo, sonriendo forzadamente―. James, creo que deberías decirle a Lucy quien soy de verdad―el hombre se la quedó mirando fijamente.  
― ¿En serio?  
―Sí...Me refiero, ella te quiere, y no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que le mientas por mí. Y no quiero obligarte a escoger, para que luego me eches la culpa del fracaso de tu relación, o que te vayas y nos dejes solos. Eres mi amigo, y quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo―se sinceró ella, dedicándole una leve sonrisa―. Te quiero mucho, y si crees que Lucy no va a decir nada, y que incluso nos puede llegar a ayudar, no me voy a oponer a ello.  
―Kara, yo...Gracias.  
―No me lo tienes que agradecer―él se limitó a asentir.  
―Chicos, creo que ya está.  
Los dos se fijaron en Winn, que parecía estar terminando en hallar a la mujer que había aparecido en la pantalla. Y justamente, volvió a surgir. Con ese cabello dorado, esa mirada fría, y esa sonrisa de superioridad que hacía que los tres allí presentes se pusiesen en cierta manera, nerviosos.  
―Supergirl...  
La aludida la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, intentando descubrir bien sobre quien se podría tratar.  
― ¿Quién eres?  
―No importa...Lo que importa es que nos tenemos que ver en persona.  
―Dime dónde y cuando―respondió firme.  
― ¿Qué te parece ahora?  
La imagen de la pantalla se disolvió, empezando a salir unos pequeños cuadrados, formalizándose en la escena, apartándose los tres del ordenador. Poco a poco los cuadrados fueron recreando la figura de una mujer, aunque era completamente distinta a la que habían visto de verdad. Su cuerpo era completamente azul, y solo seguía siendo igual su cabello, aunque recogido en forma de rastas, y sus ojos, que seguían mostrando esa mirada fría y, en cierta manera, mortal.  
―Supergirl...Sé todo sobre ti―dijo, dedicando una mirada hacia sus amigos―. Y también sobre la gente que te importa.  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la lanzó con la mano, sin apenas tocarla, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana, siendo expulsada del edificio. Tomó a Winn y a James de la garganta, sujetándolos con fuerza. Pero aunque se había librado de Supergirl, solo había sido de manera temporal. Volvió al salón, aterrizando en la alfombra, y abriéndose la camisa, dejando ver debajo la camiseta que tenía el estampado de la “S”, y quitándose las gafas, dejando así ver su verdadera identidad.  
― ¡Suéltales!  
La mujer la miró amenazante, dispuesta a causarles daño, pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver así a Hank y a Alex, que llevaban sus pistolas. El ser extraño los miró, y al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada, los soltó, y rápidamente, les dejó libre, volviendo a la pantalla e introduciéndose en esta, de manera que pudo desaparecer rápidamente de la vista de todos.  
― ¿Estáis todos bien? ―Preguntó Hank, mientras que Kara miraba a sus dos amigos, interrogante también.  
―Sí―respondió Winn, colocándose la corbata―. Un poco apretado, pero todo bien.  
― ¿Qué era eso? ―Preguntó Alex.  
Kara se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador, quedándose mirando esta detenidamente.  
―No lo sé, pero quiere a Supergirl.


End file.
